


When Opportunity Knocks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	When Opportunity Knocks

Title: When Opportunity Knocks  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #178: Wikipedia Random Article  
Article: [The list of chancellors of the University of Alberta, Edmonton, Canada](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chancellors_of_the_University_of_Alberta)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
The list of chancellors of the University of Alberta, Edmonton, Canada:  
1\. Charles Allan Stuart (1908-1926)  
2\. Nicolas Dubois Dominic Beck (1926-1927)  
3\. Alexander Cameron Rutherford (1927-1942)  
4\. Frank Ford (1942-1946)  
5\. George Fred McNally (1946-1952)  
6\. Earle Parkhill Scarlett (1952-1958)  
7\. Laurence Yeomans Cairns (1958-1964)  
8\. Francis Philip Galbraith (1964-1970)  
9\. Louis Armand Desrochers (1970-1974)  
10\. Ronald Norman Dalby (1974-1978)  
11\. Jean Beatrice Forest (1978-1982)  
12\. Peter Savaryn (1982-1986)  
13\. Tevie Harold Miller (1986-1990)  
14\. Sandy Auld Mactaggart (1990-1994)  
15\. Louis Davies Hyndman (1994-1998)  
16\. Lois Elsa Hole (1998-2000)  
17\. John Thomas Ferguson (2000-2004)  
18\. Eric P. Newell (2004-present)  
  
  
~

When Opportunity Knocks

~

_I accept your offer of employment. You may anticipate my arrival within days._  
Sincerely...

Severus signed the bottom of the parchment and attached it to the owl’s leg.

“To Louis Hyndman, chancellor, University of Alberta, Canada.”

Hooting softly, the owl swooped into the evening air.

With a sigh, Severus surveyed his rooms one last time. In his pocket, Muggle papers identifying him as one Eric P. Newell sat burning a hole.

Knowing it was time, he left to fulfill his last task on behalf of his mentor. Soon, he would be far away.

Hopefully Canadians were not too naturally inquisitive.

~  



End file.
